


It’s only a lion.

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Ben being scared, Lions?, Loving Callum, M/M, Upset Ben, Zoo trip, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Ben and Callum have gone to the zoo as they both have a rare day of. While there Ben comes up close with his favourite animal, however the animal isn’t as nice.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	It’s only a lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know my user name says robron and most of my stories are robron but after the whole Rebecca storyline I kind of gave up with robron and moved on to Ballum. This is my first work in 2 years and my first Ballum work. I hope it’s ok. Don’t ask me about the title or tags I know it don’t make sense. I got the idea when re watching the scenes with hunter and when Ben mentioned the lion story I guessed lions were his favourite animal.. Could be wrong. Hope you enjoy.

“We have to see the lions! Cal, we DEFINITELY have to see the lions. We can see other animals to but mainly lions Callum!” Ben rambled on.

Ben and Callum both had a day off which was very rare working in the funeral parlour, car lot and arches, but they did. Ben wanted to spend it the only way he know how. His boyfriend, junk food and a whole load of amazing sex.

Ben would never admit it to anyone but he felt so safe with Callum after sex when Callum would run his fingers through Ben’s brown hair and ask repeatedly if he was ok and if he was happy. Ben was always stuck in a bubble and would just nod his head where it would lay on Callum’s chest.

However Callum has decided that they were both going out for the day to the zoo. They were meant to go with Lexi however she got ill but she still told them both to go and have fun. “Make sure you bring me presents daddy!” She shouted as Ben kissed her goodbye and went to the car with Callum.

Callum kept listening as Ben went on and on about lions. It was no secret that Ben likes lions. When Callum had asked him why the reason lions were his favourite Ben whispered “Cause they big ain’t they and they protect their family. They roar really loud when they in danger but they always protect family.”

There it was. Family. Ben was a proud family man. He adored his little family unit with Lexi, Callum, Jay and Lola. The 5 of them were a family and he would protect all of them with everything.

He would give his life for Callum and Lexi but never told Jay or Lola that.

“Ben? Ben!” Callum poked Ben in the shoulder when they arrived at the zoo as he had fallen asleep.

“What... Cal?” “We’re here baby.”

Ben opened his eyes and saw that Callum was right.

Ben was about to open his door but saw that Callum already had opened it and held his hand out for Ben yo take.

“Such a gentleman. Thank you kind sir!” Ben teased.

Callum rolled his eyes and ticked Ben’s side.

“Callum! Stop! Ok I’m sorry babe!” Ben said in between laughter. “Good.” Callum said taking Ben’s hand and pulling him towards the entrance.

They paid for tickets and started walking through the zoo looking at all the different animals and reading all about them.

They reached the lion enclosure and Ben let go of Callum’s hand. He walked up to the screen and looked at the lions. There were 4 of them. 2 big ones and 2 small. Ben thought they were all males but one was female.

He watched them in awe as they ran around each other and sat in the grass.

Ben was so fascinated with the lions he didn’t see Callum pull out his fun and take a picture of him.

For Callum this was his perfect day with Ben. He loved that he was trusted enough to see this part of Ben. The care free, happy Ben that only a select few people saw. 

Callum took a picture of Ben grinning as he did so. He started scrolling through his phone texting Lola asking how Lexi was. Just as he was about to put his phone in his pocket he felt something fall into him.

“Ben? Hey! Ben what’s the matter baby?” Callum noticed Ben was shaking and crying. Ben didn’t say anything just shook his head. Callum took Ben out of the closure and into a cafe.

He took Ben in his arms holding him close and running his fingers through his hair.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong now?” Callum asked Ben softly.

Ben nodded his head and began to speak. “It’s.. Basically... Well... Urgh this is stupid! Forget it!” Ben began to walk away but Callum grabbed his arm.

“Hey. You know you can tell me anything right? I won’t laugh or tease you. You know I’m always gonna listen to you and help in what ever way I can.”

Ben looked into Callum’s blue eyes before taking a breath and speaking. “It’s just when I was looking at the lions I was so fascinated by them that I didn’t see one of them walk away. Anyway I got my phone out to take a picture and the one that walked away just jumped up at the screen and roared at me... I know it’s stupid to be scared , but it reminded me of when I were little... with Stella and dad...” Ben trailed off looking at the ground not able to talk any more.

“Oh baby boy. Baby it’s ok. It’s not stupid. You are so brave. So brave baby.” Callum whispered takin Ben in his arms repeating the words like a mantra.

Ben pulled back and kissed Callum softly “I’m so glad to have you. Can we go home now please?” Ben said into Callum’s lips.

“Of course baby lets go.” Callum took hold of bens hand and led them out of the zoo and into the car.

On the drive home Callum noticed Ben was quiet. He didn’t push though. He Knew from experience that the more you pushed Ben when he wasn’t ready the more he would close off and not trust you. Callum knew how important it was that Ben told him what was on his mind without being pushed.

Later that night when were lying in bed both full from the Pizza Hut they had ordered, Callum’s treat of course.

Ben lay with his head on Callum’s chest one arm wrapped around his waist. Callum was holding Ben tight protecting him from the evil outside of their bedroom.

“Cal..?” “Yh?” Callum whispered thinking Ben had fallen asleep.

“Thank you... Thank you for not laughing at me and teasing me. Thank you for making me feel safe. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for being my Callum. I love you.” Ben whispered. He was a bit hurt when he didn’t get a reply. 

Looking up at Callum, Ben saw that he had a dopy grin on his face.

“You are the best part of my life Ben Mitchell. You are brave so brave! Perfect, handsome and soo beautiful. I’m grateful that you gave me a chance to be a part of your life. I love you so much baby boy!” 

Callum kissed Ben on his forehead and Ben kissed Callum on his cheek.

The both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces...

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know../ What on earth was this?? Don’t ask! Like I said it’s my first Ballum story and my first fan fiction in 2 years. I know some of it won’t make sense. Feel free to ignore them parts if you want.. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought X


End file.
